I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better
by TheClover1212
Summary: REPOSTED Zero couldn't take it anymore so he decided to leave Kaname but it's still hurt to be apart with the guy he deeply fall in love with... broken KanameZero and a bit KanameYuki
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ First of all, sorry for making this kind of story, so please don't be mad at me. I will try to make a cute, happy, romantic one soon if I'm in the mood of writing one._

_Also, for my other fanfics, I will try to update as soon as possible. For this one shot, I used lyrics from one of my favourite Korean songs: G-Na – I 'll back off so you can live better._

_Ever heard of it? It's such a lovely song. But in here, I'll only use the translation not the Korean lyrics since I'm still learning Korean language right now. Btw, the mv is another story and here is another one, I don't want it to be the same so enjoy it!_

_**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR DOING THIS!**_

_**Warning: OOC, UNBETA-ED.  
**_

_*~*~*~* I'll Back Off so You Can Live Better *~*~*~*_

_I'll back off so you can live  
Say it directly, looking at me  
Say it looking into my eyes  
Did you just say you wanted to break up?  
Did you want to end it with me?_

Everything had already been packed up. The only thing left to do now was to leave this house. This house. His home. Their home, the place where he and his lover now had once lived for three years. His and Kaname's house. So many beautiful, unforgettable memories they had when they were together and the thought of leaving this place really made him wanted to cry. Those memories somehow now really hurt him deeply. Once he stepped out from this house, everything will be going to be his past anytime now.

He knew one day Kaname would tell him the truth but he couldn't take it anymore. The truth really hurts him. Kaname had another lover. Worst, the other person was Kaname's first love.

_I Know, You probably got a lady  
I Know, You probably got sick of me  
Even though the tears are rushing to me_

It really wasn't fair to know that Kaname was happy with their current situation thinking that he didn't notice his affair meanwhile he was hurting alone. _Can't you see I'm hurting so badly here when you come home so happy and you smelled like a woman perfume?_He knew that Kaname would never love him like before and the person he really loved more now was not him but her.

_I'll back off so you can live  
That is all I can say  
I'll forget you so you can live better  
So that you'll be happy without me  
The love that you tossed away, you can take it  
Don't even leave a trace behind and take it all  
Don't even say you're sorry  
Don't worry about me_

So, he decided to leave Kaname so that, Kaname could be in the relationship with that girl in public. At the very least, all he ever wanted was for Kaname to tell him the truth face to face. He wanted Kaname to be more honest with his feelings he guess but it was too late already.

It really hurt him so much. It was like he had been shot straight through his heart when he found out about his lover's affair. However at that time, he still couldn't let Kaname go so he kept quiet about it. He was deeply in love with Kaname and still did.

_Your lips that told me that you were going to leave  
Why does it give me a reason to be angry today?  
I need to stop you, the words don't go out  
And you are already moving far apart_

Kaname didn't know that whenever he whispered these three words 'I LOVE YOU' to his ear; he could feel pain throbbing deep inside his heart knowing that was not true.

He couldn't breathe properly and sometimes he almost cried hearing it knowing that words starting from that moment couldn't bring him happiness anymore instead it brought him pain, sadness and miserable.

_I know…. You will forget me  
I know I will really hate you  
Even though you know everything_

_You….. The reason I lived  
You….. Were all I wanted  
You….. It was me who only looked at you_

_I know one day you will get tired of me. You never treat me like before. Why you always smile so sadly at me? Is it because you felt guilty for hiding everything from me? Or the fact you don't love me anymore like before._

Zero knew that the more he pretended to be oblivious about everything and stayed at Kaname's side, he would learn to hate Kaname and he didn't want that.

Kuran Kaname. The first guy he had ever fallen in love with.

He loved everything about him.

From the moment he first set his eyes at this man, he knew his life would change forever.

He loved Kaname too much to hate him. He knew on that one day when Kaname came home looking so trouble on his face and went straight toward their bedroom to change while ignoring Zero stood there, observing him. After that, he went out without explanation. He knew something will change between them starting on that day onward.

_Why…. Why are you leaving?  
Why…. Why are you tossing me away?  
If you were going to be like this  
Why did you love me in the first place?_

_You're going to leave me soon. I know that you love her more than me. Since she is your first love but what you did really hurts me. If only you could tell me everything, I think I can handle it. You should just kill me for doing this to me. Why do you have to fall in love with me only for you to back loving your first love?_

Zero put the letter he wrote for Kaname at the dining table so it would be easy for Kaname to find it when he came back home later. He really loved this house dearly but now, he had to leave this place. Slowly, he made his way to the living room and stopped his track at the glass table where so many frames of their pictures rested on that table. He picked up the one that caught his eyes and stared into it. In that picture, they looked really happy and were deeply in love together. It was one from their first year anniversary when they were still together. He really loved Kaname's smile in there. It was beautiful but that kind of smile only meant for her now. He put it back to where it was before and immediately left the house, wanting to get away from the past.

_Do you happen to remember that day?  
That day when we first met  
I still remember it  
The promise you made to me  
That you will only care for me  
That you will only protect me  
That you will only love me  
I believed your lies, I believed it_

_Did you really love me?  
I'll forget you so you can live better  
Goodbye_

_Kaname, I believe in you when you said that you promised that you will always love me, take care of me and protect me always. I really believed that so much only to have it backfired. You should say those things to her. Not me._

Once he reached the gate, he turned around and looked back at the house he had spent most of his time there for three years. Tears started to fall down thinking he was going to leave this place so soon.

"Nii-san…." said the guy that was waiting outside the car. His twin brother, Ichiru looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry and goodbye…" Zero mumbled to the air and grabbed his brother's left hand and left the place without looking back. He already decided that this was going to end right here and now.

_Goodbye Kaname…._

_*~* KZ *~*_

_At night….._

"Zero, I'm home" Kaname sighed tiredly.

He didn't know what he was feeling right now when no one answered him back. Usually, Zero would greet him _'Welcome B__ack'_ with a sweet smile on his face at this time. Where is he?

"Zero…" Kaname called out but still, no one answered it.

He then tried to find Zero everywhere but still couldn't find him. So, he quickly rushed to the kitchen only to find a neatly folded letter on the dining table. His phone rang when he was about to opened it and straight away answered it.

"Kaname, you're coming tonight?" the girl asked.

"Yuki, I can't tonight. I want to spend my free time with Zero tonight so sorry." Kaname sighed guiltily.

He opened the letter and immediately recognized it was Zero's hand writing. He paled when he was done reading the letter and lost a grip of his phone.

_No…_

_It can't be…_

_Please no….._

_Zero, I'm sorry… Please don't leave me….._

_*~* KZ *~*_

_To Kaname,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will be gone already… I'm really sorry for doing this… Let's break up; I really don't want this relationship come from bad to worst….. I'm sorry Kaname…._

_I really love you, I really do so please don't be angry with me…. I know you don't love me like before… I realized it…. In fact, you're already in love with someone else, don't you? I know everything already, I saw you guys together before and it's really hurt me, you know…_

_I know you felt guilty for this whole two years…. That's why I have decided to let you go so please be happy with her…. Don't look for me….please…_

_Last thing that I want you to know is that I'm still love you… maybe more than before….. More than my life… and I'm happy for it….. I will always treasure these feelings…. most of all, I'm really glad to meet you… I never had been so happy in my life until I met you… I don't think that I will be able to fall in love again…._

_Thank you for everything….._

_Love,_

_Zero_

_**-The End-**_

_Finally it's done. Hope you guys like it!_

_Sequel is on their way already!_

_Pretty Please Review! :D_


	2. Important Notice

**A/N:**

Thank goodness! I completely forgot about this! Thank you to **Lovesucks01** for reminding me! :D

Anyway guys, this story of mine **I'll Back Off so You Can Live Better** fic will have three different sequels but not related to each other so sorry if I make you dizzy!

Here are the sequels:

1. **Don't Leave Me again** – happy ending in the end. (In progress right now)

2. **You Wouldn't Answer My Calls** – Sad sequel one shot (Completed)

3. **Tear of Happiness **– M-preg sequel. (Completed – four chapters)

I've already posted these entire three sequels, just go to my profile and you can find it there! Thank you! :D

Hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
